1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinding or abrading apparatus of the type including rotary grinding laps and a rotating work holder. More specifically, the invention relates to a grinding apparatus for grinding metallurgical specimens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallographers have traditionally devoted great attention, time and expense to the preparation of metallographic specimens or samples for microscopic examination. The metallographic requirements have invariably been costly in terms of supplies consumed and labor invested in specimen grinding. A single specimen may require nearly an entire day of hand grinding, consuming a quantity of grinding papers of various grits. Larger laboratories and industrial operations with need for specimens in quantity have been seeking a better way to prepare samples for years.
Clarity in specimens does not mean a highly reflective, polished face. Good viewing under a microscope requires that a specimen clearly show every variation and flaw in the surface, every inclusion and minor structural variation. It requires that grinding marks be eliminated without smearing and final polishing be kept to a minimum.